1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wall hanging structure for mounting an electronic device such as a flat panel television receiver to a wall surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a flat panel television receiver is mounted to a wall surface by a wall hanging bracket. With such a wall hanging structure, a wall hanging bracket is disposed on a rear surface of a chassis of the flat panel television receiver, and a plurality of screws are screwed from a rear surface of the wall hanging bracket into the rear surface of the chassis to fix the wall hanging bracket to the chassis. Subsequently, the wall hanging bracket is coupled to a wall surface-side receiving bracket to mount the flat panel television receiver to the wall surface.
Moreover, since a chassis is generally made of plastic, an insert nut into which a tip of the screw is to be screwed is embedded in the chassis and is used to couple the chassis and the wall hanging bracket to each other with sufficient strength.
However, in the conventional wall hanging structure, a special coupling structure is not provided between a main body unit such as a image display panel housed inside a chassis and the wall hanging bracket despite the main body unit being sufficiently heavy. Instead, simply, screws are screwed from a rear surface of the chassis to a rear surface of the main body unit and screws are screwed from a rear surface of the wall hanging bracket to the chassis.
In this case, the weight of the main body unit is to be supported to a chassis portion (plastic portion) into which screws for fastening the wall hanging bracket are screwed. Therefore, if the chassis softens due to heat or the strength of the chassis deteriorates due to aging degradation, there is a risk of breakage of the chassis portion into which screws for fastening the wall hanging bracket are screwed, and as a result, the main body unit, together with the chassis, may become detached from the wall surface.